vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (One Million)
Summary Born Kal Kent, he is the distant descendant of Kal-El of Kyrpton and the latest scion of the Superman Dynasty in the 853rd century. Empowered by the Super-Sun and his mixed alien heritage, he possesses many more abilities than his 21st century primogenitor. A member of the Justice Legion Alpha, he has pledged to use his power to continue the heroic legacy of his forefathers which has spanned millennia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, 4-A '''with Force Vision '''Name: Kal Kent, Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kryptonian, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Genius Intelligence, Super Hearing, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, & 10 additional senses (Can see and hear in 5-D. Other examples of his senses), Heat Vision, Super Breath (Seen here), Freeze Breath, Electromagnetic Manipulation (Creates an EMP), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Telepathy (Can communicate mentally and show others visions), Mind Control (Can hypnotize a crowd), Force Vision, Technology Manipulation (Can enter the 'mind' of technology to learn information), Dimensional Travel via Portal Creation (Able to open portals to the Fifth Dimension and back), Non-Physical Interaction, Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Empathic Manipulation (Uses Super ESP to calm a riot), Data Manipulation (Can digitize himself to enter computers and literally fight viruses), Forcefield Creation (Can create TK Bubbles), Resistance to Possession (Casts the Laughing Virus out of his body) and Magic (Seen here) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Solar System level (As a highly evolved Kryptonian granted extra powers by his lineage and Superman Prime, he should be superior to modern day Kryptonians), Multi-Solar System level with Force Vision (He slowed down a galaxy with his Force Vision) Speed: Massively FTL+ (He can perceive time in yoctoseconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown, '''at least '''Multi-Stellar with Force Vision (Moved a galaxy with help) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Solar System Class, Multi-Solar System Class 'with Force Vision 'Durability: '''At least '''Solar System level, Multi-Solar System level 'with forcefields 'Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Galactic Standard Equipment: Boom Tube technology integrated with his suits Intelligence: Supergenius. As a 12th level intellect, he should be at least comparable to Brainiac 5 and is capable of sorting through billions of scenarios per second when under the light of the Super-Sun. Even in a weakened state, he can calculate hundreds of scenarios. As a resident of the 853rd century, he utilizes technology vastly superior to that of the 21st century. Even using his time's version of the internet requires processing of information in such quantities and speeds that it overwhelm even Superman. Weaknesses: His powers fade within days when out of the presence of his local system's "Super-Sun," more quickly if he overtaxes his powers. As his powers weaken and fade, he may spontaneously lose access to various abilities even while they are in use. Prolonged and intensive overexertion in such a state can lead to death via rapid aging and cellular damage due to strain. Despite his highly evolved Kryptonian physiology, he is still vulnerable to Kryptonite. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Data Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users